Optimus for President!
by EpsilonPax
Summary: Some good-natured joking around at poor Optimus' expense by Epps and Lennox after a debriefing. Rated for mild language.


**A/N: Set pre-DOTM; yet another amusing idea that happened my way and wouldn't go away until it got the attention it demanded. Enjoy! ~~~Epsilon**

Major William Lennox allowed himself to glance over to his long time friend, the Master Sergeant Epps, who pointedly rolled his eyes, before returning his focus on the monitor before him that projected the image of General Morshower. As the General continued to speak, two notions struck Lennox simultaneously: the first was that he couldn't quite believe what Morshower was actually proposing, and the second was that he had a hard time believing how passive and silent the leader of the Autobot's was choosing to be at the moment, especially given what the General was pitching.

In all honesty, Lennox was starting to sincerely wonder if Optimus was even still listening, particularly given how the Autobot had failed to speak up once since the conference call had been placed. If it hadn't been for the occasional breathy sound of gears and servos shifting, Lennox would have forgotten altogether that the Autobot was even there. To reassure himself that Prime was still listening, Lennox looked over to the Autobot leader. When the indefatigable electronic blue optics returned the Major's gaze, Lennox knew that, like usual, Prime was analyzing, and probably committing to memory every word Morshower said.

"Have you anything more to offer, Major?" Morshower pressed after a brief silence had fallen over the line.

Lennox snapped back to attention, "No, sir. " The words were out of his mouth before he had the time to process that he truly didn't have anything more to add. It was a bad habit of his; to have his mouth move before his mind could.

On the screen Morshower nodded curtly before asking, "Is the leader of the Autobots present?"

The question struck Lennox as odd, before he allowed himself to remember that because Prime had yet to talk, the General would have no way of knowing if he were present or not. "Yes, sir. He is."

Accordingly, Morshower raised his voice slightly, "Do you have anything more to add Optimus Prime?"

The sound of servos adjusting once more, before, "No, I do not."

"Very well. We'll table the topic for now. As always, Director O'Conner will be able to address any questions you may have. That is all solider." Offering the General a brief salute Lennox held it until Epps cut the connection.

Swaggering around the screen Epps shook his head as he approached them, "You know it won't work right?"

"Maybe not yet, but hopefully it will eventually." Lennox sighed, "But there isn't a whole lot we can do right now either way. So lets just wait until Elena gets back from her conference. " When Epps just shrugged, Lennox continued, "Its not as though Morshower can put this plan into motion any time soon."

"True." Epps scrubbed his hands over his face, "Should we call it a day then?"

Lennox nodded, "Sounds good to me."

When the sound of metal rattling quietly reached them, both soldiers' attention snapped to Optimus, who had turned to leave wordlessly.

"Hey! Hang on a sec Big Man!" Epps pointed an accusing finger at the Autobot as Prime turned to face them once more, "Why haven't you said a word this whole time? You've been too damn quiet, even for you!"

Lennox crossed his arms, "Epps has a point. This decision affects the Autobot's more than the humans."

"I disagree, the proposal to make our presence known to the civilian population affects both humans and Autobots equally."

"Alight, I'll buy that," Epps shrugged, "But what I won't, is you being so quiet on something that is this important. "

Optimus blinked slowly as he regarded the two humans, "If I do not offer an opinion often it is because I am aware that what I say impacts my fellow Cybertronains as well as myself. Thus, I prefer to consider my words carefully before I speak because they bear the extra weight of my responsibility to ensure the wellbeing for not just all of the Autobots, but for our human counterparts as well."

Epps first gaped up at Optimus, before looking over to Lennox. While Lennox worked to digest the implications of the Autobot's words, Epps broke the silence first, "I've got an awesome idea."

Finally recovering, Lennox looked back over to Epps, while Optimus waited patiently, "Yeah, what's that?"

"We need to change our constitution so Optimus can be president."

Lennox grinned, "Yeah, let's get Elena to work on that one for us."

Missing the humor, Optimus gravely shook his head, "That would not only be an impossible task, but also an injustice to your country's citizens. And while I lack an understanding for all the nuances of human laws and legislation, I am aware of enough to know that any change to such a document must come from the general population rather than a select group of individuals. It would only be just for such a decision to reflect the general voice of the population, not the wishes of the few. Additionally, I would be an inept leader for a human…territory, because I still do not understand many of humanities idiosyncrasies."

Before Lennox could explain that they hadn't been serious, Epps grinned at him as he pointed at Prime, "I guarantee if he gives that little spiel we'd have people lining up to sign a petition to swear him into office." Epps turned to address Optimus as the latter half of the Autobot's words hit him, "Besides that little bit about you not being a good leader for humans is bullshit, you practically lead NEST now, and we all think you're doing a good job."

"Again, Sergeant, that is an incorrect and misguided observation. I do not lead NEST. That responsibility is shared between Major Lennox, General Morshower and yourself. The only circumstances in which I do take command is in combat; but I do not make decisions that determine how the unit functions or that would impact the lives of any humans here."

Enjoying the jest, but realizing that it had gone on long enough, Lennox decided it was time to step in, "Alright, Epps you had your fun. Optimus, it was only a compliment, not a serious suggestion."

Epps smirked, "Yeah, you're right Big Man, it wouldn't work because you're not a native born citizen." He feigned a dramatic sigh, "Too bad."


End file.
